femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique (X-Men: The Animated Series)
Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, is a shapeshifting mutant. She is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography A shape shifting mutant, Mystique has had many forms throughout her life. She gave birth to Graydon Creed whose father was another mutant named Sabretooth. Her son grew up to lead a campaign against mutants called the Friends of Humanity. She also gave birth to Nightcrawler, but after the father was horrified to find out that she had given birth to a mutant, she placed him in a basket and left him in a river. She cried while doing this, mainly out of love for her son and also because she would have to start over. She later became the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, whilst she was working for Apocalypse. While she didn’t care about her own biological sons, she took great interest in Rogue, her adopted daughter. She taught Rogue how to use her powers and manipulated her into taking orders, using her as a weapon. She once convinced Rogue to absorb Ms. Marvel until the superhero was unconscious and Rogue permanently had her powers. Rogue later left, and Mystique did all in her power to win her back, most notably trying to brainwash her into becoming a Horsemen of Apocalypse. She tried to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly, framing Gambit. The time-traveling mutant Bishop came from a dystopian future and helped stop her. Rogue helped her in escaping because she took the form she had when she adopted Rogue as a child. She was given a favor by Mister Sinister, who'd asked that it'd be returned. She was informed by him that she could get her daughter back since Charles Xavier had left the X-Men. She, disguised as Storm, lured Cyclops, Wolverine and Gambit into a trap. She had Blob, Pyro and Avalanche with her to back her up. Cyclops and the others escaped from her trap and she ordered Blob to keep the three X-Men busy. She lured Rogue into the hospital, where the long sleeping Carol Danvers was being kept. She told her she was trying to help her remember her past, the past she claimed Xavier took from her. When Rogue shape shifted into Ms. Marvel and fought her in her mind, she grabbed Mystique and flew with her. After the ordeal was over, Mystique told Rogue she was the only one who could help her, but, Rogue told her she wasn't her daughter anymore and flew away, leaving Mystique behind, watching Rogue flying away. Powers and Abilities Mystique can shapeshift into any human or mutant she chooses, even matching their voices. She can imitate physical abilities but not others. For example, she could become Cyclops but not shoot energy blasts. Personality Though Mystique may seem selfish and cruel, she has a soft spot for her foster daughter Rogue. She only follows the orders of Apocalypse out of fear of her own life. Relationships Nightcrawler is Mystique's son, who she abandoned after feeling compelled to while in the face of rejection by individuals she allied herself with. Her rejection of Nightcrawler caused him to search for the truth and turn to religion for the rest of his life, which he expressed to her when they finally met in person for the first time since he was a baby. However, Kurt was to be pawned off by Mystique to his brother, Graydon Creed Jr.. She put her life and Rogue's above his, which he negated when asking her for the truth about his life. She revealed to him that she had two children and that one of them was him while the other was Graydon. However, she tried to get away in the commotion that nearly led to her death. Before she could escape him, Kurt confronted her one last time. She essentially tried to make him feel bad, but he did not care as he told her that he wished that one day she could forgive herself. Alternate Versions In an alternate timeline, Mystique actually succeeded in killing Senator Kelly. This led to Sentinels taking over the planet and killing almost every mutant. That world fell for her deception believing that Gambit had killed Kelly. Category:1990s Category:Mutated Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Humiliator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mother Category:Cult Leader Category:Pistol